Power Rangers G.S.D.
Power Rangers G.S.D.(Global Spies Division) could be my Americanized take of the 36th Super Sentai series Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters. Like Go-Busters, it has a spy motif. It will premiere on Nickelodeon, YTV, Cartoon Network and TV Asahi in 2015. Plot: In the distant future, there is a city where humans and robots co-exist with one other in harmony, solving tight problems. But, when evil villains come to the light to execute their evil deeds, a secret organization 'G'lobal 'S'pies 'D'ivision(G.S.D.), recruits three extraordinary youths to be paartners with three Roborgs, who were once partners with humans in their battle against evil as well, and enbow them with training, special abilities, gear, and their Roborg partners as Power Rangers G.S.D., the newest team who are undercover, and are never alone! Rangers: Clark Beston-G.S.D. Red Ranger-he is a NASCAR driver; he has super speed; Axel-R8 is his Roborg partner He Is Played by Ty Wood. Koji Makauchi-G.S.D. Blue Ranger-he is a mechanic; he has super strength; Prime-8 is his Roborg partner He is Played by Nathaniel Potvin. Rhea McPowell-G.S.D. Yellow Ranger-she is a hot shot pilot; she has extremely quick reflexes; Bun-E is her Roborg partner She is Played by Olivia Holt. Francis Barlett-G.S.D. Gold Ranger-he is a G.S.D. veteran, and can be a jerk sometimes He is Played by Jake T Austin. B-Tell-G.S.D. Silver Ranger-he is Francis' Roborg partner, and the only Roborg desinged for combat. He always gets in his partner's way He is Voiced by Johnny Yong Bosch. Gear: Communicrossers-wristband devices that the Rangers use to contact each other, as well as the Chief. They use this device and call out "G.S.D., Charge Up!" Cell Blasters-morphing devices of B-Tell and Francis. It can convert from cell phone to gun, used for morphing and shooting. They also call out, "G.S.D., Charge Up!" Dataforce Boosters-the three Rangers get an upgrade with those special visors that allow them to be Elite Spy Mode. Weapons: Snapshot-the sidearms of the Rangers that go from camera to gun. Scope Saber-the sidearms of the Rangers that go from binoculars to sword. AccuBlaster-combo of the Snapshot and the Scope Saber, and a deadly firearm that aims at any evil target. Wheel Sword-both the Gold and Silver Rangers are armed with swords that morph into steering wheels to control their Zords. Rolling Charge Blaster-a weapon, modeled after a lion, that Clark got from Go-Liath. Roborgs: Axel-R8(pun of "Accelerate")-Clark's Roborg partner who can turn into a motorcycle. He acts more like Clark's older brother, and has trouble controlling his speed. He is Cheeda-Ace's American counterpart, and is voiced by Peter Cullen. Prime-8(pun of "Primate")-Koji's Roborg partner who also enjoys working on mechanism with him. He is Gorisaki Banana's American counterpart, and is voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson. Bun-E(pun of "Bunny")-Rhea's Roborg partner who is the smallest of the Roborgs, and is very stern. He is a computer whiz, and says he'd rather work more than fight. He is Usada Retasu's American counterpart, and is voiced by Corey Burton. B-Tell(pun of "Beetle")-Francis' Roborg partner made for combat. He constantly annoys Francis, mostly by interrupting his conversations. He is also the Silver Ranger. He is Beet J. Stag's American counterpart, and is voiced by Clancy Brown. Frog-E(pun of "Froggy")-a frog-like Roborg summoned from G.S.D.'s Japanese branch when Dr. Ferox attacks Japan. He can be a bit childish. He is Ene-tan's American counterpart, and is voiced by Billy West. Go-Liath(pun of "Goliath")-a rogue Roborg who has a bitter rivalry with Axel-R8. He is Tategami Lioh's American counterpart, and is voiced by David Kaye. Allies: The Chief(played by TBA)-CEO of G.S.D., and is like a cliche-kind-of-chief you see in secret agent movies and shows. Mei Yung(played by TBA)-an Asian G.S.D. operative. She is recently hired, and is not used to knowing the Rangers. Heinrich "Heinz" Vador(played by TBA)-a German G.S.D. operative. He is calm and keeps his cool, glad to help the Rangers in their fights. Villains: Dr. Ferox-a mad scientist who sought out revenge on society after half of his face got damaged in an accident to rule the world. He is the main antagonist, and can communicate outside HQ by showing his red face, similar to Messiah of Go-Busters. Raz-18, Baz-2, and Yaz-25-Ferox's colorful, faceless henchmen and assassins. They help carry out his plans. Scybots-Ferox's robotic foot soldiers armed with claws. They have metal faces. Radar A-a deadly human-like android assassin of Dr. Ferox. He througly carries out his plans for him. He can extend his fingers to form deadly tentacles as weapons. With his laptop, he can create monsters using the Gale Virus on any mechanical device. He is also fluent with French. He is Enter's American counterpart, and is played by Syo Jinnai in the Japanese footage, and by TBA in the American footage. Sonar B-a sassy but dangerous female assassin of Ferox. She is rivaled with Radar A, and is armed with two pistols. She is Escape's American counterpart, and is played by Ayame Misaki in the Japanese footage, and by TBA in the American footage. Zords: G.S.D. Racer Zord: Red Ranger's zord that can become a jaguar. *Speed Megazord(what the G.S.D. Jaguar Zord transforms into) G.S.D. Trailer Zord: Blue Ranger's zord that can become an ape. G.S.D. Copter Zord: Yellow Ranger's zord that can become a rabbit. *Technotron Megazord(combo of Speed Megazord, ape, and rabbit) G.S.D. Crane Zord: Gold Ranger's zord that transforms into a rhinocerus beetle. *Grapple Megazord(what Crane Zord becomes) G.S.D. Jet Zord: Silver Ranger's zord that transforms into a stag beetle. *Kabuto Fighterzord(combo of crane and jet) *Velocibot Megazord(combo of Technotron Megazord and Kabuto Fighterzord) G.S.D. Sub Zord: a zord that Frog-E merges into that can be a big green frog. *Mariner Megazord(combo of Technotron Megazord and sub) G.S.D. Cycle Zord: a three-wheeling zord that can become a lion. It challenged the Rangers to a duel before Go-Liath joins the team. *Leo Turbozord(what Cycle Zord becomes) *Speed Ultrazord(combo of racer, trailer, copter, crane, jet, and cycle) Opening and Ending Theme: Opening Theme: "Go Go Power Rangers" by Noam Kaniel Ending theme: "Go Go Power Rangers" (instrumental) by Noam Kaniel Category:Power Rangers Category:Super Sentai Category:Toei Category:Saban Category:Vortexx Category:Nickelodeon Category:Nicktoons Category:Action/Adventure Category:Tokusatsu Category:Television Series Category:Action Category:TV Series